


Teambuilding

by carter-sg-1 (Areneth)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1
Summary: Tuvok likes to believe he is in charge and the crew likes to keep it that way. A bit of winter fluff.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 27
Kudos: 67
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019)





	Teambuilding

*

"Are you ready Captain?"

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager was anything but ready. She stomped down on the urge to make a face at her chief of security.

So while yes, she had technically agreed to this, it had been less than 24 hours. Than again, it was Tuvok.

She shuffled in the bulky survival gear and strived for a relaxed and casual "Of course commander."

It came out as a more of a growl. Good thing her shawl muffled her tone a bit.

Than again it was Tuvok, not much got by him.

She sighed for good measure "Let's get this over with."

Taking a step forward she triggered the door sensor. The Holodeck opened onto a stunning winter vista.

The captain stepped through, trusting her companion to follow.

Once the door closed she turned around to get her barrings.

A beautiful sunny day atop a snow covered peak surrounded by snow and ice. Fresh mountain air buffeting her from one side, ruffling the hair that had escaped the confines of her cap.

Tuvok was standing next to her in his uniform patiently waiting for her to acknowledge him once more.

She was temped to prolong the wait in the sub zero temperature just to make a point, but... it would have been childish, which he would, no doubt, point out.

"Let's hear it commander."

The twitch in Tuvok's eyebrow was barely noticable.

"You are located at one of the lower peaks of a Terran Alp-like mountain range. Current altitude 3182 m. Your mission is to locate the other 3 members of your squad dispersed throughout this area. Your final goal is to be the first squad to reach the base camp, located in the valley 2547 m beneath your current position. On your way there you will pass through various types of terrain - woods occupying the majority of your route. Your communicator has been limited to outside communication only, you will not be able to reach members of your team in this manner. The sickbay will be maintaining a lock on you throughout this exercise but will not contact you barring emergency."

To be honest she had stopped listening half way through the explanation - there was little point as the "Exercises" hardly ever deviated from the original script.

"Yes, yes, we are on our own. Thank you Tuvok, you can leave me to it."

Tuvok bowed his head in acquiescence and called for the exit.

_Right._

Katrhyn took a deep breath and mounted the skis waiting for her on the ground... and grinned.

What had Chakotay said… aim nice and straight towards the leftmost copse of trees.

Taking off down the slopes Kathryn had to admit that she was, in fact, not that adverse to this sudden teambuilding exercise. The ship was passing through a rather peaceful area of the Quadrant and this was just as good a way to stir up the monotony as any - that Tuvok could devise. And she had lost the bet…having been certain that less than 6 months had passed since the last drill.

Not five minutes into her downhill trek she ran into Tom Paris, leaning casually against a rather spectacular pine. He waved cheekily.

"We were expecting you a bit sooner Captain."

She resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes as she dismounted the skis.

"Yes mister Paris, but you forget that I had to play along. It wouldn't do to crush our security chiefs belief that we were "reluctantly" partaking in his scheme. Otherwise we will forced to join in a combat readiness drill."

She let Tom process the idea and secretly enjoyed watching him shudder at the thought.

"I take it back. Just in time Captain!"

She shoved her skis at him.

"Thank you Tom, now, where is the rest of _our squad_?"

Tom easily picked up her skis and led the way deeper into the woods.

"Just around the bend - Chakotay found a fantastic camp site - perfect view, great protection from the wind."

Of course he had.

The man in question, surrounded by a good quarter of their crew came into view. He was engrossed in instructing Naomi how to safely build a camp fire.

She left him to it for the moment, inspecting "the camp".

The rest of the squads mingled around dragging logs and carrying supplies, putting finishing touches on a large yurt-like structure, cheerfully greeting their captain.

B'Elanna waved her over to what seemed to be a standard Federation homing beacon.

"Captain! You're here. I could do with a helping hand modifying the second beacon into a heating element." She said pointing to a crate that, apparently, held more gear.

"Of course." Kathryn answered, leaning down to open the crate "Are we doubting the Commander's fire building technique?"

"Not at all." Sam Wildman interjected merrily, passing a mug of what appeared to be hot chocolate to B'Elanna. "We are just practising our diverse survival skill sets."

"We are doubting the technique." B'Ellana deadpanned after taking a healthy swig from the mug.

All three took a moment to check on Chakotay's progress. A shy wisp of smoke was making itself known amongst the kindling, Naomi excitedly applauding it's success.

"Right - the beacons." They decided, returning to the job at hand. There really was no point in freezing.

Chakotay made his way towards Kathryn some minutes later, just as she was powering up the heater.

"Katrhyn, no trust in my fire building abilities?" He greeted looming over her crouching form.

"Let's just say, over the years, I've learned to appreciate a nice backup." she answered taking his proffered hand and getting up.

"Nice job." she complimented and he knew she meant more than the fire crackling in the pit behind them.

"How did you pull this one off? As far as I know Tuvok has no idea that all the teams are clustered in the same general area of the map … camping. His Vulcan heart is happy believing we are all freezing somewhere in the woods playing hide and seek."

"Let's just say that I, and a great number of the crew, had gotten tired of the constant "teambuilding" drills that leave evryone miserable and decided to use some more traditional methods to achieve the same goal.

Chakotay pulled on his ear, a clear indication that he was uncomfortable with the subterfuge. She waited him out, sure that there were more reasons.

"That," he continued after a few seconds a bit of frustration entering his tone "and the fact that he always puts the two of us on opposing teams!"

She smiled fondly. "I hate that too Chakotay." She raised her eyebrow in her best Tuvok impersonation " And, I approve of your reasoning commander. So, what next?"

"Join me for some hot chocolate?" Chakotay said gesturing towards the Yurt.

"Always!"

They picked their drinks from Chell and sat next to Naomi on a log nearest the roaring Camp fire.

"Captain, commander." Naomi grinned, clearly exited with the unexpected festivities. " Have you tried burning the Mallows?"

"The marshmallows Naomi? What do you mean burning?" Kathryn asked, mildly alarmed.

"Tom showed me. You have to keep your stick in the fire until they start flaming." She demonstrated proudly holding a carbonised lump on a stick.

"Erm, I hope you were not planing on eating that Naomi?" Chakotay interjected taking the lump off the stick and examining it in his glove.

"Eat?!? No, I was just instructed how to burn it." Naomi said, obviously as puzzled by Chakotay's question as with the idea of putting the sad remnant of the marshmallow in her mouth.".

"How about we teach you another Earth tradition Naomi, something a bit safer?" Kathryn asked pointing towards the pristine snow on the clearing.

"Yay!" Naomi skipped ahead as Katrhyn dragged Chakotay along.

*

"What do you think they are doing." Chell asked Pablo Baytart some time later, pointing to the command team and Naomi doing what appeared to be some stretching exercises in the snow.

Pablo laughed. "They are making snow angels. " noticing Chells blank look he proceeded to explain the finer points of snow angel creation.

Tom overheard them and smiled fondly nudging B'Elanna and pointing towards the scene.

"Do you think we'll ever fit in once we return to the Alpha Quadrant?"

B'Elanna pretended to think it over as she chewed the blackened marshmallow no one else would eat as she watched their command team frolicking in the snow with their youngest crewmember.

"Fit in? No."

"Me neither."

B'Elanna smacked her lips over the last bit of marshmallow picking up some snow to form a snowball.

She targeted Chakotay and lobed the icy projectile with ease in his direction.

"Oy!" Kathryn exclaimed as it hit her back instead.

B'Elanna turned gleefully pointing towards Tom. She started running away from Kathryn. "Why should we fit in there." She yelled running " We are perfect the way we are! Right here."

Tom laughed heartily - until he was hit in the chest, non too gently, by a giant snowball projectile - courtesy of Chakotay.

He was a dead man if Chakotay thought he had hit the captain.

_Oh well..._

Tom thought, running towards the Yurt.

.....Why indeed.....

**Author's Note:**

> 1st day of Voyager Winter Wonders
> 
> It has been a while, excuse the mistakes and the rambling - the muse is resisting xD


End file.
